


Untitled Dr. K. Ficlet (AU)

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dr. K., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Chris drops by the store just before closing sometimes, with his glasses and his goatee and his ratty old jeans, and he makes Lance laugh in a way that no one else does, and JC wants to hate him with every fiber of his being but he really <i>really</i> can't. </i></p><p>a quick dr. k. ficlet set in another author's mannequin 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Dr. K. Ficlet (AU)

Chris drops by the store just before closing sometimes, with his glasses and his goatee and his ratty old jeans, and he makes Lance laugh in a way that no one else does, and JC wants to hate him with every fiber of his being but he really _really_ can't. Besides, Chris actually is pretty funny, and sort of cute in a way JC can't really explain, and two nights ago he stayed late while Lance re-accessorized the window, pretending to help Lance finish up while he talked about one of his patients, some guy who was making Chris crazy with his angst and his hairstyles and his endless emo journals, and before he even knew it JC was laughing so hard (on the inside) he was afraid he'd split a seam.

Lance doesn't get visitors often, and JC could practically feel Jared watching them from across the mall, his perfect body turned towards them ever so slightly. He wanted to make eye contact, to maybe smirk a little, but Lance was rolling his eyes and laughing all low and warm, turning to swat Chris's hand away from the window seconds before he left smudgy prints all over the glass, and it was so ridiculously sexy in the way Lance always was that JC really couldn't pay attention to anything else. Except maybe he did drift off for a minute or two because Lance was glancing at his watch and saying he just needed to grab something from the back before they could get out of there, find somewhere good for Chris to ply him with therapeutic margaritas for the rest of the night. JC hadn't realized it was that late yet, but it must have been because Lance was squeezing past him, his reflection disappearing in the shadows of the store.

Chris swooned even though Lance wasn't paying attention now, cackling loudly and calling after him about his stealthy ninja charmer ways. JC still wanted not to like him, he wanted that a lot, but Chris stood in the window waiting for Lance to come back and looked up at JC like he _knew_ , his calloused fingers wrapped around JC's wrists, dragging over JC's too-smooth skin and making him feel warm and tingly, and there was something about him, about his eyes, about his voice when he said, "You're doin' good, gorgeous. Keep it up," and yeah, okay, JC really couldn't explain Chris at all.

 

\-- End --

**Author's Note:**

> the author of the 'verse this is set in and i are no longer on friendly terms, but AO3 is archive, so, you know. i'm archiving! besides, the archive complete-ists i _am_ on friendly terms with looked at me all crazy-eyed when i mentioned i might leave a few things out.


End file.
